


Burning Love

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [26]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: Stuck in a hotel during a blizzard, the Doctor finds a way to warm Rose up.





	Burning Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 of 31 Days of Ficmas! Word - fire

“Bloody hell it’s cold,” Rose murmured, teeth chattering as they stumbled into their hotel room.  They hadn’t been on the planet an hour, wandering through the local town when the blizzard roared in, almost instantly creating whiteout conditions.

She’d been in favor of trying for the TARDIS, but the Doctor had insisted they’d never survive and led her to the local inn.  Now, they were snowed inside for the foreseeable future.

“I know, love, why don’t you go take a warm shower while I get the fire going?” he suggested, already heading for the fireplace, sonic in hand.

“F-fine, just don’t burn the place down,” she warned, stripping out of her wet clothes as she headed for the bathroom.

“I won’t,” he called over the sounds of the sonic buzzing and the water starting.  “I hope,” he added quietly, carefully prodding at the firewood.

“Heard that,” she hollered back, making him smile.

By the time Rose came out of the shower in a dressing gown, the Doctor had had a tea set delivered and dragged the mattress and coverings off the bed and in front of the fireplace.

“Better?” he asked, frowning when she still shivered slightly.

“Yeah, getting there,” she reassured him, sinking down in front of the fire with a happy sigh.

He wrapped an afghan around her shoulders before handing her a cuppa, prepared just as she liked it.  “I’m sorry.  I never mean to put you in danger,” he said sadly, rubbing gently at her shoulders to stimulate circulation.

“S’all right, who doesn’t like getting caught in a snowstorm?”  Rose asked brightly.  “We’ve got somewhere warm and dry to be, and we’re stuck inside for ages.”

“Don’t remind me,” he scoffed, glaring out the window.  “I’d hate to die of boredom.”

“Oh, I don’t think that’ll happen,” she drawled, putting her now empty mug on the tray and leaning back.  “I’m sure we’ll come up with something to do.”

“Like what?”  He asked, looking back to find her leaning on her elbows, ankles crossed as she watched him.

She shrugged innocently.  “Play cards?”

He caught a whiff of pheromones that told him exactly what she had in mind, but he played along.  “Solitaire?”

“If you like,” a slow smirk spread across her face.  “I was thinking instead of a game for two.”

“Cribbage?”  He casually stretched out next to her, resting his head on one hand and laying the other low on her stomach over the robe.

“I had something a bit more fun in mind,” she told him, moving her leg so her foot lay flat; gravity caused her hem to slide down and gather at the tops of her thighs, only keeping her decent because of his viewpoint.

“Oh?”  He practically swallowed his tongue, gaze fixed on creamy thighs on display.  They’d only been, well, _dancing_ for several weeks now, and he was still learning when he was and wasn’t allowed to want her.  (In the library watching telly?  Yes.  In Jackie’s sitting room with her mum in the kitchen?  No, he’d learned the hard way.)  Based on the way her hand was lightly trailing over her neck and décolletage, snowed in during a blizzard was a firm _yes_.

“Mmhmm,” she hummed, shifting slightly so her thighs inched apart, loving the rapt look on his face.

“Rose?”

“Yes?”

“Can I touch you?” he asked softly.  In response she took the hand resting on her stomach and guided it down between her thighs and under the dressing gown.  Her breathing hitched as those clever fingers skimmed over her bare skin.  “This okay?”

“Yeah,” she settled back, moving a pillow under her head.  “Do as you like.”

He glanced up at her, and when she nodded in encouragement he moved for a more comfortable angle for his wrist.  He took his time, fingertips barely gliding over her, occasionally dipping down to gather some moisture to rub all over her skin.

Folding her arms behind her head, Rose watched his face as he touched her.  For someone typically so closed, she could see every thought flickering by as he learned her.  His touch was little more than a pleasant tease, but he was slowly building a fire inside her to match the one roaring in the fireplace.

As he teased her his touch grew bolder, moving over and around her until the pads of two fingers were rubbing tight circles over her.  She began to moan, legs falling open to accommodate him as he moved in closer, stretching out on his stomach across the mattress as he carefully worked her up and over.

“Brilliant,” Rose panted, amazed at how well he knew her body already, could pleasure her so easily.

“Yeah,” he murmured, voice husky as he sat up on his heels, pausing his exploration to efficiently strip down to his pants.  “Take this off?” he requested, tugging lightly at the gown.

She didn’t move, only brought one hand down to ease down the zipper, letting it fall open to show nothing but her underneath.

“I love- this,” he fumbled, making Rose’s heart pound in a way that had nothing to do with her orgasm.

“This?”

“Seeing you like this, in naught but my ri- key.  The way you trust me to see you like this.  It’ll never get old,” he promised, stuttering again over his words.

Rose knew him well enough to know what he wanted to say, and sat up to distract him before he could go down the dark spiral thoughts of the future always took him on.

“It’s the same for me,” she promised, reaching out to trace him through his pants and drawing a ragged breath from him.  “Lie back.”

She got a thrill every time he did as she asked, especially in their bedroom.  That someone as old and powerful as him could trust her with his very essence meant the world to her, knowing how difficult it was for him to let anyone see him.

He settled on his back, hands behind his head as he waited for her to make her move.  She took a moment to look at him, memorizing how the firelight played across his deceptively lean frame.

“All right?”

“Just trying to decide how I want to play with you,” she teased, smirking when his pants twitched.  “First, though, off with these I think.  Turnabout’s fair play and all.”

She eased his pants down his hips, licking her lips when he sprung free tall and proud.  She carefully tossed the material away from the fire, straddling his thighs as she looked at him spread before her.

She smiled when he let out a little whine, hips thrusting slightly in the air.  She rested one hand beside his hip to prop her up as the other wrapped lightly around the base of him.  He relaxed as her fist closed around him, sending another spark through her.

Tightening her grip she began to stroke slowly, rubbing the head with her thumb on every pass.  The Doctor let out a deep sigh, his brow relaxing.  She waited a minute after his eyes fluttered closed to lean down, letting the head slide through her lips as her hand continued stroking his shaft.

“Ah!” he cried sharply, eyes blinking open to watch as she worked him.  “Rose,” he panted, and she could see the pleasure in his eyes.  “Don’t have to.”

She popped off him for a moment.  “Want to.”  She went back to sucking him, taking a little more this time.  He enjoyed it for several minutes before telling her, “Stop, please.”

She did instantly, sitting up with wide eyes.  “Something wrong?”

“No, that was brilliant,” he quickly reassured her, “but I’d rather make love to you?”

Rose stared at him for a long moment before a shy smile crossed her face.  “Okay.”

They quickly traded places, the Doctor stretching out on top of her.

For some reason the feel of him poking her thigh made her giggle, and he pulled back offended.  “What?”

“Nothing,” she reassured him, looping her arms around his neck to pull him back to her.  “Really.  I just can’t believe this is real sometimes.”

His expression softened, and he leaned down to kiss her softly.  “It’s very real.”

“Prove it,” she said, and he laughed at her mischievous expression.

“Fine, then.”  Together they lined him up, and Rose’s eyes rolled back as he slid inside.

“Yes,” she hissed, fingernails digging slightly into his back.

“Can I-” he started, and she used her legs to pull him deeper into her.  “I’ll take that for a yes?”  He chuckled, pulling most of the way out just to push back in.

“Doctor,” Rose sighed his name, hips slowly beginning to move against his.

Realizing they’d closed as some point she blinked her eyes open and gasped.  He was holding himself above her, steady even as he thrust inside her, and looking down at her with love in his eyes.  The way he was backlit by the fire only served to make her feel like the moment was straight out of a cheesy romance novel.

“Please,” she muttered, hands gliding over his back as he balanced on one hand, the other coming between them to help her along.

“That’s it, Rose, let go love,” he began to murmur, whispering encouragement as her sighs steadily increased, rhythm never faltering until she began to clench around him as she cried his name.

“Yeah,” the Doctor groaned, dropping down to rest on his elbow as his hand moved from between them to guide her thigh higher.  It was her turn to inspire him, little whispers that turned his easy glides to short, erratic thrusts as he chased his release.

When one hand came up to scratch through his hair he was done, letting go with a shout of her name and collapsing against her, boneless.

She giggled, arranging her limbs around him to hold him close.  “Good?”

“Oh yeah,” he wheezed.  “You?”

“Mmhmm,” she hummed happily, pressing kisses to his jaw and cheek until he turned his head to meet her mouth.

As they eased each other down from their pleasure, the Doctor couldn’t help thinking how much she was like fire.  Bold and bright, bringing light and warmth but get too close and you’ll be burned.

He knew it was only a matter of time until he was overwhelmed by the flames, but there was no other way he’d rather go.


End file.
